Ladybug, Ladybug
by Skarmoree
Summary: Ladybug, Ladybug, Fly away home...


Ladybug leapt over another rooftop, heart battling with her lungs to crash against her ribcage. This could not be happening. I couldn't. It was impossible. It was unimaginable.  
How could he-

He had done things before, of course. But nothing like this- It was—

She couldn't begin to describe it, only continuing to race across the town.

 _They were safe._ She told herself. _They were fine. He was lying._

 _ **Ladybug**_

The City's lights were off, the only glow being from the last lights of the day, shining over the horizon. The sky bled a dark red colour, matching the superhero's suit. She didn't notice, focussing too much on forcing herself forwards, stomach lurching.

 _Please be a lie, please be a lie, please be a lie-_

The words repeated as a mantra, a safe zone within her head. It was futile. She knew the words themselves were a lie. It was him.  
Her Father-in-law. Her relative. And he did... _this_... She fought back tears, throwing her yo-yo out once again. She missed her mark, falling down

Down

Down

Catching herself before she hit the ground, she flew up again, choking back sobs. On a normal day, the feeling would have been amazing. The rush of falling, only to save herself at a moment's notice. The exhilarating emotion replicated over and over in her days. Months. _Years_ worth of being Ladybug.  
She was nearing her target, and she wanted to stop.  
To hold herself back

She was in denial. _All will be well. All is fine. They're okay._

 _ **Ladybug**_

She rounded the corner on foot, nearly collapsing. The smell got stronger as she got closer. The hideous, unmistakable odour.  
Smoke.  
She couldn't do this.  
 _No._  
She had to. To see if they were fine. The wound on her leg stung, and she fell to her knees.

She had to keep going. For them. For her. For him.

Her home came into view. _Their_ home. Only it wasn't. It was nothing but a fire now.

Smoke filled the air and she blinked it out of her eyes. Ahead of her, swimming in her vision, their shared life was ablaze.

 _ **Fly away home**_

She watched the faces as they passed her. None of her family.  
"My children! Adrien! Where are they!?" Her voice became ragged. She still continued to scream, uncaring for the damage. They had to be safe.

"Have you seen my family?" She cried to the chief, momentarily forgetting she was in the suit.

"Lady- Ladybug?" He said uncertainly, watching her every move.

She nearly laughed at the fact that after all this time and no one knew who her civilian identity was.  
She didn't care anymore. It was null. Stupid. It stopped anything good in the world. For years it had stopped her from being with Adrien. It was an accident that they found each other out in the end, anyway.

Releasing her transformation, she stared at the crew in front of her. "I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She said through her chest burning. Her voice barely carried over the yelling from the rest of the crew as they worked together to stop the blaze.

"I'm sorry, Madame..." The chief said, eyes betraying his grief through all of his formality. Her heart dropped from her chest down to her shoes. A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders. "But they..." He didn't need to say anymore.

If he did, Marinette didn't hear it anyway. She didn't hear the yells of the fire crew as they worked to stop the damage. She didn't hear the sirens of the trucks. She didn't hear any more condolences sent her way.  
She didn't feel Tikki rest a paw on her cheek, wiping away a stray tear.

She stared at the blazing fire ahead of her, heat breathing over her. Tears streamed down her cheeks, ugly sobs wracking her small frame.

 _ **Your house is on fire.**_

"-We did everything we could-"  
"Mr. Dupain-Cheng told us to-"

Marinette snapped back to reality, tearing her eyes away from the disaster.

"What?" She said, voice still hoarse.

"Your husband. He stayed to help your children get out."

"Is he okay?" She nearly snapped.

Plagg flitted down next to Tikki.  
"Marinette-" the red kwami started gently.

"Where's Adrien?" She interrupted, turning on the black Kwami. He could only close his eyes in sorrow, shaking his head.

"The kid- he-" Plagg held out a white ring.

Marinette stared at it, knowing the implications. She brushed it aside, still denying the obvious facts.

"Emma? Louis? Hugo? Where are my children?" Plagg didn't answer. "Where are they?!"

 _ **And your children shall burn**_

Okay, probably hard to read and understand, but it's based off a nursery rhyme, which Hawk Moth sang to Ladybug in form of a threat.

 _"Ladybug, Ladybug,  
fly away home  
your house is on fire  
and your children shall burn"_

... man that's messed up. I sang that as a child. What the heck.


End file.
